Talk:Yuri/Poems/@comment-36229211-20180720225752/@comment-5952365-20180818043502
Lol XD Some of that was kinda funny tbh, but yes okay, if you feel I'm wrong I'm always willing to listen and reassess opinions, especially if it's described as vital :P Although I doubt that anything anyone says in regards to Yuri's fetishes can be classified as noble, tbch XD I appreciate you taking time and effort into writing out a reply, and I'm very sorry for replying late (my internet was stupid for a couple of days TOT T3T). Because you actually took time to write out a response with examples, you've already done more than LucarioCreepy did, and I appreciate that, thank you :) I have read those two comments closely, beeelieeve me XD And I see the difference between the two statements of "Yuri does not and this is indisputable" and "it is indisputable that Yuri is never shown to", and while it is indisputable that it's never outright shown (unless you count the urine stains as an example of proof that it was "shown"), that does not mean that it's indisputable that it does not happen without us '''seeing' it''. This is where it seemed (to me, obviously) as though LucarioCreepy was claiming that nothing can ever happen '''off screen' and still be canon, which is simply not true, or else you could say that Natsuki isn't abused, Monika never talked Sayori into suicide and that Monika was not sentient until 'shown' in Act Two, simply because they were never physically shown. It simply wouldn't make sense if not shown = automatically never happened and is not canon. It seemed as though LucarioCreepy matched together "not shown" to mean "not canon", if you still believe that I'm getting the wrong impression then feel free to continue on about this point, as I still come to that conclusion when reading their messages. So again, I see the difference between "it's indisputable that she doesn't" and "it's indisputable that it's never shown that she does", and I already know and understand that it's never ''shown, unless you take the urine stains into account as evidence, then it would be considered "shown", would it not? As I said above, it's never going to ever be shown, which is why it's best to take all the implications at face value, in my opinion, like we do for Natsuki. Of course all those examples were indisputably not shown or talked about anywhere in the game, however, Monika did talk about the Earth and why she's a vegetarian, as well as subjects like gender roles and many, many more, so even though those specific examples are never shown or spoken about, I believe it's safe to assume that they do exist and that their world mirrors our own. My calling LucarioCreepy immature, ignorant and close minded is based solely and rooted in their behavior as a Mod. As a Mod I believe they should have explained their views in an objective and fair way, not the way they did end up handling it. It was immature of them to respond with "K", and ignorant and close minded of them to refuse other viewpoints, especially with many examples given. If they would have actually explained their opinion like a normal person instead of dismissing and belittling everyone, then, well actually, then they would have just been a regular person and normal Mod. As a Mod, they have a lot more power then regular editors, and as such, to avoid the abuse of said power they should remain open, accepting and objective. It is not rooted in the Yuri argument, but rather how they conducted themselves. The part that irked me the most was when they completely ignored the Admin, as I'm fairly rule-oriented and have a deep respect for Admins that are objective and fair. I always assume good faith and that goes for Admins as well, I will always listen to them until proven that they are unfair or abusive with their power. I hope you feel better with this response and I look forward to reading more of your thoughts if you choose to write them, however, I really feel like this is wrong to keep replying to this despite the Admin saying they wanted no more. So, I'm going to start a new message on your Wall in case you want to talk further. And @Cheeseskates again, I can edit/remove this reply if you want me to, I have no problems with that, as this chain is outrageously long. I apologize.